


Secrets of Storybrooke

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are a place with a lot of stories, stories about love and hate, stories of people trying to keep a façade because they don’t want to lose their privileges, stories about young and old men, stories that are better in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this was asked by lesbionicwoman as a short prompt in my collection of drabbles “Words of Desire” but as the idea of that collection is to merely write little drabbles I suggested her that I could write a longer one-shot about her prompt and she accepted. The original idea was writing something along the lines of Desperate Housewives or Housewives of Beverly Hills but as you may know if you ever had asked me to write something for Words of Desire I prefer to write everything with a little twist. Hope you all like this one.
> 
> I know that I’ve taken my time to write this and I’m sorry but with Christmas and my grandfather I didn’t feel quite ready to write this sort of fic (that’s the reason I’m still not updating words of desire also but I suppose I will start to write the words somewhere in the following week) but now here you are.

Disclaimer: Neither them or the world that I’m going to show all of you are mine.

 

I have been here for all my life and I have the feeling that I will be here even when my body decides that it’s time to rest, not that I will surrender so easily for sure. After all I’m Granny Lucas and Granny Lucas doesn’t surrender to the first petty death that tries to take her.

If you ever happen to pass near Main and you get lost maybe you would find my little city, the one I’m talking about; Storybrooke.

As the city name displays we are a place with a lot of stories, stories about love and hate, stories of people trying to keep a façade because they don’t want to lose their privileges, stories about young and old men, stories that are better in the shadows.

But not for me, Granny Lucas.

I run the only dinner in town so sooner or later everyone comes to me, young and old, men and women, children and dogs, and all of them expects me to give them their favorites.

And as they drink their coffees they lose their masks and start talking to each other, thinking that between my walls they are safe, because even the littlest secret can destroy a whole life in a second.

My granddaughter is the one that serves the tables but I’m the one working at the other side of the counter, watching, listening, while most of them even forget that I’m there. I was the first one that knew that Mrs. Goose wanted to divorce her husband as well as I was the first one that knew about how Eric, the fisherman, had started a romance with Ariel, the daughter of the lighthouse-keeper. I always know everything because even the darkest story needs someone to narrate it.

For example; in the third table Mary Margaret Blanchard and her long-time friend David Nolan are talking about the last books that they have read, little they know that I know how the last time they saw each other they weren’t exactly talking about books. And David’s wife; Katherine doesn’t suspect none of this either.

The poor thing came yesterday as she tried to coax my granddaughter into helping her to save her marriage. I didn’t want to break her heart so I didn’t say anything but maybe it’s time to find a lawyer instead of a couple counselor.

Next to them Mr. Gold is seated with his dark coffee still hot enough to prevent him from drink it; I’m the one that serves Mr. Gold since I prefer to listen to him longer than my other customers. He is talking right now with Mr. Smee, a small smirk adorning his features as he pays the short man with wrinkled bills.

Just in front of them our city doctor is talking with another pretty young girl, the amount of liquor that the woman has consumed easy doubles the one that he has drunk over the past hour and I’m already thinking of calling the police since it’s his third girl since Monday.

But calling the police would make that our sheriff would need to come out from the room that she had rented with the mayor and I don’t want to do it, not yet at least.

The sheriff and the mayor are one of those sordid secrets that I enjoy knowing about since I was the first one I saw the looks between them.

It actually happened when the sheriff came to our town a couple of years ago, our previous sheriff was found in his bed and the doctor declared that it had been a heart attack so Regina Mills, the mayor, had asked for a replacement and Emma Swan appeared in the picture, just transferred from Boston.

The spark had been there since the first moment and I can recall a particular morning in which both women had eyed one another, Emma drinking her chocolate as the mayor read the newspaper in her usual booth.

I can remember also how I saw them that night as I was closing the place although they still don’t know it…

_(2 Years earlier)_

_Granny Lucas changed the sign from “Open” to “Closed” as Ruby took care of the last customers. With a pleased smile the old woman closed the counter and headed back to the backyard as she instructed her granddaughter to close the fridge._

_While she was closing the garbage bins and verifying that everything was in its place she heard a muffled sound that made her frown, she was very proud of her good hearing albeit her age and it was something that she liked to brag about in front of her unruly granddaughter so she turned, hoping to discover what was the noise and from where it was coming since she couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was from her position._

_The alley that was behind the dinner was dark so she needed to walk with care as she approached the source of the sound and once she peeked over two garbage bins finally saw what was making the sound:_

_There, pushed up against the bricks of the cold wall was the mayor of the town, the gorgeous Regina Mills; her usual calm eyes glinting with arousal as her vest and shirt were half-ripped from her body exposing her taut midriff and full breasts which were still half hidden in some sort of lace that covered her nipples strategically._

_Her hands were pushing a blonde head between her legs, her moans muffled as she bit her lips, blood trickling from the corner of her lips as another moan resonated In her throat, her pelvis thrusting against the other person kneeled in front of her, the hands of said person grabbing and shoving Regina’s body as if they were starving for her, the force that they were using leaving marks in the dark skin of the mayor who swore as she came undone before the attentive eyes of Granny Lucas._

_“Now that I’ve eat you, madam mayor is my turn” Said the person and when they stood up the old woman could see the profile of Emma Swan, her voice laced with mirth and desire as her hands palmed and teased the soft mounds of flesh that were Regina’s breasts, the lace being ripped of her body and its remains hanging loose from the brunette’s body as the other woman kissed and nipped Regina’s bloody lower lip._

_“Not yet, dear” Answered the mayor, her own fingers digging once again into the blonde’s hair with such a force that even Granny winced as Emma paralyzed for a few seconds before eyeing the woman before her._

_“What do you want?” Asked the young woman and Granny moved backwards as Regina looked over Emma’s shoulder for a few seconds before answering, her deep sex-laced voice looking as if it was caressing Emma’s flushed skin._

_“Hear your voice dripping with need, begging for mercy as I hit you and fill you repeatedly, making you kneel and take whatever I want you to take until your own sex is drenched and engorged because of me.”_

_Granny Lucas didn’t heard the answer but the wanton moan that she heard after she turned and moved towards the back door of her dinner was enough answer for her._

(Present time)

As I approach the doctor and the girl with a pointed look I heard the voice of Emma Swan, her eyes boring holes on Doctor Whale’s ones as she crossed the door that  unites my dinner with the rooms I rent and as she passes next to me I can sense a floral and deep perfume that has been the one that Regina Mills has been using since I can remember.

Turning, my eyes and the chocolate ones of the mayor collide as at my back Emma is asking the doctor to leave the girl alone and as we both smile politely to each other I nod to myself as I see a strange ring in her middle finger. Storybrooke has many secrets but this one is going to be out sooner or later.

And when that happens I will smirk and nod and keep serving because I am Granny Lucas and that’s how I work.


End file.
